


Good Parenting gives Headaches (and other Aches)

by areyouokaypanda, Flammenkobold, Zai42



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Incest Play, Kink Exploration, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Play Fighting, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Switching, essentially, fic with art, its kinky and everyone is having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Wilde starts it, because of course he does. Though Zolf suspects Grizzop has his hand in it a fair amount as well.Or Wilde and Grizzop spring a daddy kink on Zolf he didn't know he had. Not that he is complaining much.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Good Parenting gives Headaches (and other Aches)

It’s Wilde that starts the whole thing, because of course he does. Though Zolf suspects Grizzop has his hand in it a fair amount as well, by the way he doesn’t seem surprised at all when Wilde first brings it up - when on his back and his legs around Zolf's waist. He’s looking up at Zolf through half lidded eyes and says, "Make it good for me, Daddy?" 

Zolf freezes, heart beating fast in his chest. His mouth opens and closes and then he wets his dry lips. "I- yeah- I can do that." 

Wilde smiles sultry back at him and Grizzop snorts, watching them. "I know you can, _daddy_." 

Zolf groans at the emphasis Wilde puts on the word, feeling hot all over and like he is spinning out of control. To anchor himself he leans down, kisses Oscar to make him shut up for just a bit. 

Wilde's arms circle around him and when he frees his mouth goes right back to mutter filth into Zolf's ear. "You could call me names too, if you like." Zolf's hips move involuntarily at that. "How about baby? Or boy?" 

He can feel Oscar's lips curve into a wicked smile against his ear. "Maybe son?" 

Zolf nearly chokes on each of these suggestions. "Gods, Wilde, you're enjoying this too much," he rasps out trying to hold some semblance of control in his mind, but it all slips through like fine sand. 

"Not yet, daddy,” Grizzop pipes up, sounding far too smug, matching the smile Wilde wears. 

“Not until you play along as much as you clearly want to," Wilde murmurs.

"You could - you could ask for things, you know," Zolf gasps, resting his head against Wilde's chest. "Instead of playing these games - "

"Are you going to punish me, daddy?" Wilde purrs, low and silken and dark, and Zolf can feel his pulse hammering in his prick, dammit.

"Yeah," he growls, hoisting Wilde's legs up and bending him in half, to his delighted laughter. "I think I might."

\----

Grizzop is usually content with watching them, throwing in dirty words and suggestions and occasional filthy commentary. Unless he isn’t. 

Maybe Wilde should be a little more upset at how adept Grizzop is at knocking him to his knees, but it's hard to get too worked up about it when he's been brought down, claws raking through his hair and tapping at his lips.

Well. Hard to get worked up in anger, anyway.

"You could just tell me to get down, you don't have to kick me," Wilde says anyway, and Grizzop takes the opportunity to slip his fingers into Wilde's mouth and hold his jaw open.

"Shut up," Grizzop says absently, stroking over his tongue. "You'd just bitch if I asked you anything. Did you suck daddy off earlier?"

Wilde shivers, eyes closing. It's easier to sink into character with Grizzop - he worries, sometimes, about Zolf, about going too far, about leaving him alone - but Grizzop is solid and steady. So when Wilde opens his eyes again, he's dreamier, looser, and isn't too proud to speak around Grizzop's hand. "He fucked me," he says, and licks at Grizzop's fingers, sweet and submissive.

Grizzop snorts, twists his hand in Wilde's hair, tosses him carelessly facedown. "All right then," he says, stalking around behind him. "Let's see."

Grizzop's hands are quick and efficient as he wriggles Wilde out of his pants, then turn indulgent and slow as he presses a fingertip inside him. Wilde gasps, face pressed against the floorboards. "Wh-what if someone sees," he mumbles, then cries out when Grizzop slaps his ass.

"You should be quiet if you don't want anyone to see," Grizzop says. He reaches down to grope crudely at Wilde's cock, hard and dripping. "But I think we both know you're shameless."

Even floating as he is, Wilde huffs out a little laugh. "I'm gonna tell daddy you were mean to me," he says, catching Grizzop's eye and grinning, fully aware of how it makes him look.

Grizzop rolls his eyes. "Yeah, well, daddy knows as well as I do you're a fucking brat," he says, and punctuates his point with another sharp slap.

\----

"Grizzop spanked me in the hallway."

Zolf pauses at this sudden non sequitur. He is ready to pinch the bridge of his nose, but instead just places down the book he was reading. To think fucking Wilde once a day was enough was clearly an error on his part. 

"Did you deserve it?"

Wilde pouts at him, exaggeratedly and playful.

Zolf sighs. "Of course you did."

"But it hurts, daddy." Wilde pouts some more and there is some mischief glittering in his eyes. Still, it's enough to make Zolf soften, and curse Wilde for being able to play him as much as he does at times.

"Do you want daddy to make it better?"

"Yes." Wilde bites his lips, cutesy and to suppress a grin and Zolf should just put him over his knees to give him something to really complain about. Instead he pulls him in his lap leaning into the sweet kiss Wilde gives him.

"You're too soft on him," Grizzop complains from the door, but mostly he sounds bemused.

Zolf grunts, but it's hard to reply when Wilde is still occupying his mouth with his tongue in a languid kiss.

Zolf lets his hands wander until he can grope both of Wilde's ass cheeks in his hand, gripping them a bit harder than necessary because Wilde is still a brat. Wilde hisses and regretfully draws away from Zolf’s mouth to bury his head against Zolf’s neck. Zolf loosens his grip a bit and casts a spell, and feels Wilde melt against him. Over his shoulder he sees Grizzop standing there, arms crossed, watching them with intent.

"Come here," Zolf grunts out, temporarily distracted again by Wilde's mouth against the side of his throat. "Help me make your brother feel good." Wilde whines and Grizzop rolls his eyes but dutifully comes over to them.

"Yes, daddy." Grizzops tone makes Zolf think that Wilde isn't the only one in this house that he should put over his knees.

It's a bit of a struggle to get Wilde's trousers down far enough with his legs on the side of Zolfs thighs, but they manage finally, and Zolf holds him open so Grizzop can lick over his hole teasingly before going to work.

\---

Wilde is a brat, but if he wants to be so is Grizzop. Except trying to seduce Zolf he turns to bullying Wilde when he wants more attention from Zolf. Sometimes Wilde doesn’t like playing along long enough for Zolf to intervene first.

This is how Zolf finds them with Wilde holding Grizzop down, leveraging his height and weight against Grizzop. 

“What’s going on here?” Zolf asks and can already guess the answer.

Wilde gives him a sharp smile. “Grizzop wants to play with daddy,” he singsongs and Grizzop snarls.

“Shut up.”

Wilde rolls his eyes. "Now who is a fucking brat, behave and use your words if you want daddy's attention." 

Grizzop snaps for Wilde’s throat, all playfight, even if it doesn't look any less terrifying with those goblin teeth - or any less hot. Wilde looks over at Zolf again, unimpressed. "Daddy I think you should do something about this," his voice is firm and not at all playful anymore and it goes to Zolfs groin directly regardless.

\---

It's Wilde's idea, of course it is, because it always is, because he's a drama queen and a hedonist, and just listening to Wilde suggest it had made Zolf hard as a fucking rock, but this, now, watching Wilde cry and plead and beg for Grizzop to stop, stop, please stop, I'll be good, I'm sorry - !

Yeah okay, Zolf thinks, he's known he's fucked in the head for a while now, it figures this would work for him. He leans against the doorframe and watches it play out for longer than he intended, at first.

Wilde's eyes are bright and damp when he finally looks desperately over at Zolf and gasps, "Daddy, please - " and then his voice catches in a wavering cry as Grizzop sinks his claws into the reddened flesh of his ass.

Zolf stalks over and fists both of Grizzop's ears in one hand, pulling him back. "That's enough."

Grizzop growls, and this is the part where he backs down usually, but instead he snaps "You're too fucking soft, no wonder he's spoiled," and oh. Zolf lifts an eyebrow; Grizzop seems to sense he's overstepped, but doubles down anyway. "You gonna kiss him better and tell him how mean I am?" he sneers.

"No," Zolf says. "I've got another idea."

\---

Grizzop and Wilde are bent towards each other when Zolf finally makes it to the breakfast table, but they fall into silence as he sits down, two pairs of eyes focusing on him. Wilde pushes a mug of coffee across the table towards him, and Zolf accepts it cautiously. Grizzop smiles wide and easy, and stands on tiptoe to kiss Zolf's cheek as he leaves the kitchen.

He finds them whispering again in the early afternoon, out in the garden, ostensibly weeding. "What are you plotting?" he asks gruffly.

"Nothing!" Wilde sings innocently.

He figures it out that night, bent over the side of the bed, legs shaking as Wilde runs just the tip of his tongue over his hole. He tries to sit up and Grizzop gently forces him down against the mattress. "Be good, daddy," Grizzop purrs, teeth bared in a grin. "We'll take care of you."

"Please," Zolf whimpers. "Don't tease daddy, please - "

"Shh," Grizzop says, and Zolf buries his face in his lap and begs.

\---

They’ve done this before, played it out a few times by now, but this time when they start on it Zolf thinks it might be a good time to bring up something that’s been rattling around his mind for weeks now.

"What are you going to do, daddy?" Grizzop nearly spits out the last word in frustration and anger, while Wilde quietly sobs. "Tell him how good he is? Punish me?" This is the time and still he feels his nerves as he gathers the words up he wants to say out loud. 

"No, I think you're right. I've been too soft on him." There is a moment of shocked silence, then Wilde moans and it breaks Grizzop out of it as well. A gleeful smile spreads over his face. "Yeah? Going to show me how its really done and put him in his place, daddy?"

"Yeah," Zolf grunts out and lifts his hand and brings it down hard on Wilde's already bruised ass. "Daddy, please, no," he sniffles out. That does make Zolf stop and for a moment the excitement settling low in his stomach twists and turns into something more acid. Like this is too real. Grizzop is watching him like a hawk, ready to call it off if need be, but it's Wilde that turns the mood again.

"Zolf?" he asks quietly, all bratty playfulness and hurt gone from his voice, far from rattled by everything and making it clear that he was still acting most of it - not the boner, or the moans, but definitely the tears and helplessness. Zolf swallows, shakes himself out of it, and lifts his hand to spank him again. Wilde cries out in surprise, then adds a sob for good measure, hips shifting back towards Zolf.

"Gods, look at what a bitch you are," Grizzop says, holding Zolf's gaze for a moment before turning back to Wilde. "Gagging to be fucked even now." He twists his hand in Wilde's hair and yanks his head back. Zolf is glad that he is taking over the dirty talk. "Daddy, I think we really have to teach him a lesson. Because if we don't who knows who else he would spread his legs for."

Afterwards they lie there, Wilde wrapped around him like an octopus and Grizzop pressed against his side. "You did so well, daddy, made me feel so good," Wilde croons against his ear. Grizzop hums, runs his hands over Zolf's belly and it eases the last of the tension out of him. "That was fun. Should do that again sometime."

"Perhaps not soon, but I'd like to repeat it," Zolf admits. He doesn't think it's something he could do often, there are other things he prefers more, usually. But once in a while, when the mood strikes him and they want to too, yeah, yeah he could do that.

\---

Wilde is standing over his desk when Zolf brings him lunch the next day, leaning over it in a long bow, his chair abandoned against the wall. "What're you doing?" Zolf asks. Wilde meets his gaze, arches an eyebrow, grins almost sheepishly, and Zolf goes bright pink. "Oh."

"You know Grizzop and I could heal that for you," he grouses, feeling a bit embarrassed of not having thought about this at all.

"I know," Wilde says, a playful smile on his face. Zolf feels his face heat up even more.

_"Oh."_

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as chat fic and then escalated, none of the participants is sorry about that


End file.
